


Four Simple Words

by Cheion



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Spoilers, Canon - Movie, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Feels, Grief/Mourning, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Inspired by a Movie, Movie Reference, Movie Spoilers, Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6575896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheion/pseuds/Cheion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has four simple words for her. Lois offers four words of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Simple Words

**Author's Note:**

> A little something that came to mind after watching BvS.  
> I hope the story evokes the emotions I tried to convey~
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.  
> Rated for mild coarse language.

She watched as his eyes travelled silently from her to the glowing green spear.

In that instant, horror overwhelmed her, as she knew what had to be done, even though it pained her so that it had to end this way.

Lois had always prided herself at being a strong woman. But somehow, this man from the stars had found his way past her defences. Somehow, he had managed to tear down the walls she had built around herself, found his way to the vulnerable girl she had once thought lost, somehow made her feel _complete_ in ways she never thought possible. And she _loved_ him for it, not for the cape or the costume but simply because of _who he_ _w_ _as._

_No… no…_

She found her lips moving on their own, her voice coming out as a faint whisper even though she wanted to _scream_ at the top of the lungs at the injustice of it all. Why? Why did it have to be him?

_No… you can't…_

The words seemed so small, so _meaningless_. She could have kicked herself. She was a reporter, for Christ's sake! She was more than capable of penning ten articles in a day. How could she _not_ know what to say?

She was mildly startled when he reached out with a hand — a hand that could crush mountains and bend steel — and gently caressed her face. They stared into each other's eyes, their souls bared for each to see, their eyes conveying what words could not. They wanted, wanted and _deserved_ to be with each other, and it _hurt so much_ and it _j_ _ust wasn't fair..._

Her mouth still wasn't working properly. She returned the caress, her own hand finding its way to his face. He smiled faintly. In that instant, she was painfully reminded that despite his amazing gifts, he was just a man. Just a man trying to do the right thing, trying to make the world a better place, trying to _find_ _his place_ like everyone else on the damn planet. Yet, by some strange alchemy, the world _hated_ him and _feared_ him for it, and it wasn't fair he was being treated this way, wasn't fair that he might _die_ , wasn't fair that she might lose the man she loved to those ungrateful bastards…

_"This is my world."_

Those four simple words penetrated the raging storm in her mind. Those four simple words transcended all distance between them, as they desperately clung to each other in a final bid to enjoy whatever time they had left together. She bit back a sob. Her vision was blurry, a thin film of liquid obscuring her eyes. She furiously blinked them away. She was _Lois Lane_ for crying out loud— and Lois Lane didn't cry.

She would not.

She would not...

 _"You are my world_."

His soft voice spoke four words once more, the single, simple change of words tearing down the final defences within her _._ And Lois Lane, the woman infamous for her wit, her strength, and her fearlessness, finally broke.

It was embarrassing, it was pathetic, but she _just didn't care_.The tears poured freely down her face as she hugged him tightly, her sobs and protests reduced to garbled mumblings that tumbled forth incoherently, her hands grasping at the strong arms that made her feel so safe and loved as if by her touch alone she could _make him stay_.

He quietly leaned forward for a kiss and she eagerly returned it. Their lips locked tightly, passionately, knowing it may very well be their last. In those tender moments, their world shrank to just two.

The woman and the alien.

Lois and Clark.

And then, just as quickly as it had happened, the moment was lost.

His hand left her cheek.

In the next moment, Lois found herself completely alone, her arms still frozen in embrace with the phantom air where the man once stood.

And as she watched his figure fade into the distance, as the pain in her heart intensified as if it was _she_ and not _him_ dying from that damn green rock, she whispered four simple words of her own, knowing in her hearts of hearts that he would hear:

_"I love you, Clark."_

**Author's Note:**

> Was it just me who was in pieces by the end of this scene?  
> Though the scenes that came after were equally (or even more) tear-jerking :( *sobs*
> 
> Anyway, my memory of the scene and the words exchanged might be kinda incomplete, so I might have missed out stuff/ got some things wrong.


End file.
